


Lost in Japan

by LadyFrehley



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFrehley/pseuds/LadyFrehley
Summary: The 1977 Rock and Roll Over tour is proving to be harder for Paul than he thought, especially since Ace is married now, and his heart belongs to Peter. Will the starchild finally get what he wants when the band takes the tour overseas?





	Lost in Japan

**Author's Note:**

> A prologue to whet your appetite... 👅

_ Days away from leaving for Japan. Last rehearsal today and packing! Maybe I’ll get a new kimono... _

Paul finished up the postcard to his mother, excited but nervous about leaving the country for the first time in his 25 years. He’d started writing the card a few days prior, too busy with the tour to complete it until now. He sighed. There was still another 13 hours left of the plane ride to Osaka, and it felt like an eternity had already passed in just 2.

_Love, Stanley_

Paul placed the pen next to the finished postcard and looked over at Ace. The spaceman was sat next to his wife, fast asleep against her shoulder. Jeanette had no idea about Paul’s crush on her husband; _nobody_ did as far as he knew.

His eyes drifted over to Peter, also sat with his wife. The drummer was reading a magazine while Lydia looked through a collection of polaroids she had taken of the band. Being the cause of Peter’s infidelity didn’t bother the starchild at all. He and Peter had been messing around for quite a while behind Lydia’s back, and too busy with her photography, she didn’t suspect a thing. 

Although their first kiss had been during the ‘75 Cadillac High visit, the affair didn’t officially begin until the night of Ace’s wedding a year later. The distraught and drunk rhythm guitarist had spent a good portion of the reception crying in the bathroom, insisting he had just drank too much and was throwing up. That was until Peter asked to come inside, where one thing lead to another and ended with Paul losing his anal virginity to the drummer.

The catman was a real tough guy, straight off the streets of Brooklyn. Paul always felt so safe around Peter, so protected and desired. They were best friends, and even better lovers with a killer sex life. The two men got along like a house on fire. However, Peter’s drug dependency had recently worsened, and Paul felt himself slipping away. He loved Peter, but who had really taken his fancy lately was Ace, and Peter was starting to suspect it.

Paul looked back over at Ace and Jeanette. The newlyweds had been married not even a year yet. Paul had known Ace for nearly five; he felt if he _were_ to intervene, it’d be more than okay because he was there first. That’s just how the rhythm guitarist’s mindset was. He wanted it? He _got_ it. He watched as Jeanette read a book while Ace nuzzled into her neck, wanting so badly to push her out of the way and take her place. The jealously intensified, and he balled his hand up into a fist angrily. He wasn’t sure he could take another 13 hours of watching his crush be intimate with someone else. It was torture.

“You okay?” Gene asked, concerned about his best friend’s behaviour recently. He’d noticed Paul’s mood swings and random fits of anger, his sassy, snide remarks whenever Jeanette was around. 

“...Yeah. I’m fine.” Paul suddenly didn’t want to go to Japan anymore. If this was how it was going to be, he didn’t even want to be on the same _continent_ as them. He longed for New York City, for the days when it was just the four guys and no women holding them back. Half of the band was married now, and to Paul, it was straight up boring. What fun was it with John and Ringo both married? Half of the members of the most iconic band in the world were taken, tied down by girls. _Where’s the excitement?_

This didn’t put Paul off, however; he knew once Jeanette left the room he was going to make his move. The hard and frustrating part was she almost _never_ left Ace’s side. But Paul always got what he wanted, and Ace was at the very top of the list.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by the air hostess serving dinner, Paul’s stomach growling at the sight of food. Bento boxes were placed in front of each passenger, and Paul stared down at the strange food in confusion. He poked the raw fish, pickled vegetables, and rice with his chopsticks, wanting nothing more than a good old fashioned slice of New York style pizza. 

“Get used to it, bud, there’s a lot more where that came from.” Gene said through a mouthful of fish, “And I hear it gets _a lot_ weirder.” _Great_. Paul could already tell he was going to come back to the states 10 pounds lighter or with severe food poisoning.

* * *

At around 2 in the morning, Paul was still awake while everyone else was sound asleep. He must have watched three movies back to back, and his eyes were starting to ache. He struggled to pay attention to the Al Pacino gangster movie Peter had requested, yawning and head pounding from lack of sleep. He turned his head to see the lead guitarist snuggled under a blanket, snoring softly. He was without a doubt the most beautiful man Paul had ever seen. Ace had the most gorgeous eyes in the universe, and Paul swore he felt like melting whenever he looked into them. Even asleep, he looked like an angel. Paul smiled. He was so engrossed in watching his bandmate sleep that he almost didn’t hear Peter whispering across the aisle to him.

“Hey.” 

“Hey.” Paul whispered back.

“You okay, Paulie?” It was always weird hearing Peter call him that. A nickname that Ace had given Paul five years ago being used by someone else? It was awkward, but Paul didn’t say so. Besides, Peter didn’t know it was strictly exclusive. 

“Yeah...I’ll be right back.” Paul stood up and squeezed past Gene as carefully and quietly as possible, making his way down the aisle to the bathroom. 

He closed the door and stared into the mirror at his reflection, tired and wishing with all his heart that the plane would turn around and take him back to Manhattan. This trip was going to be _miserable_ , and Paul was no longer excited about the tour or playing for the Japanese fans. He just wouldn’t be able to enjoy it while watching the man of his dreams love someone else. It made his stomach turn just thinking about it. 

The door slid open, and Peter was soon inside the small bathroom with Paul, their mouths instantly colliding in desperation. It had been a while since the two men had had some alone time, especially with Lydia around, and it felt nice to finally get away. 

Paul was usually very physical in their interactions, arms and legs wrapped around Peter like a boa or fingers in his grey hair, but he just stood still, and the drummer noticed. 

“Kitten? You okay?” 

“Yeah...just a little air sick.” Paul lied, the shorter man stroking his dark curls lovingly. Paul didn’t feel the same way when Peter admitted his crush on the rhythm guitarist those two years ago, but with time, he started to reciprocate them and fall for the catman. Ace, though, he was slowly making those feelings fade away. He knew it was a long shot, but if Paul _did_ eventually leave Peter for Ace, would the spaceman be this attentive and caring? Peter was always asking if Paul needed anything, always showering him in compliments, and Paul needed that in a partner. Someone to fight off his insecurities. Peter was the only person who knew about Paul’s demons and low self-confidence, and Paul wasn’t sure Ace would be as understanding.

Peter stole a few more kisses before gently holding Paul’s face in his hands. He knew something was going on with the starchild, and he had to do something about it before it was too late, “I wanna make it official, Paulie.”

Paul’s eyes widened. _The idiot’s not actually proposing is he?_

“...Make _what_ official?” 

“I want ya to be mine.”

“...Like your boyfriend?”

“Yeah.” Peter smiled, but Paul rolled his eyes, sighing. That cat had some strange ideas.

“Peter, you’re married. You have a wife, remember?” Even if Paul agreed to Peter’s absurd request, there was no way in a million years they’d be able to keep it a secret. Not with all those people around them 24/7, and especially since it was, well, _illegal_. Peter clearly hadn’t thought this through.

Peter dropped his hands from Paul’s face, suspicion quickly taking over. “I knew it...This is about Ace, ain’t it? I’ve seen how you’ve been lookin’ at him lately.”

“...Ace? Hell no. He’s a moron.” Paul scoffed, but Peter wasn’t backing down. The truth was starting to unfold.

“So I suppose you’d say the same thing to him since he’s married, too? That ya can’t be his boyfriend neither?” 

“I _don’t_ love Ace.” Paul looked down at the drummer, trying with everything in him to sound genuine. He was starting to panic. He couldn’t believe Peter had noticed anything.

“Whatever you say, Paulie.” Peter shrugged, leaving the bathroom. Embarrassment and sadness began to consume Paul the longer he stood there, staring into the mirror, wondering what the hell to do. Peter was his only emotional support, and he wasn’t going to get it anymore now that the catman knew the truth. Upset and unused to the foreign food he had eaten, Paul dropped to the floor and threw up in the toilet. His head was spinning, racing with thoughts, and he wanted to go home so badly. He rested his head against the wall and sighed. This was going to be the longest tour ever. 


End file.
